


Take A Hint, Baby

by mrcheesecat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute forgetful Yixing, Fluff to sexy times, Kris wants to do the do, M/M, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan gets his Secret Santa gift from Yixing and wants to use it, but Yixing can't seem to take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Hint, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! First, I've never seen or heard of Bad Santa so if it doesn't seem to match this like it was supposed to, very sorry. Second, there is no smut or actual sexy times. Just hinted really?  
> Three, should I change the rating? Ahhhhh what am I doing? Please enjoy a quick fic on cutie Yifan and cutie Yixing. Happy holidays!

"Nooooo," Yixing moans into his hands. "Noooo." 

"What's wrong, hyung?" Sehun asks, busy texting on his phone.

"I forgot Yifan's Secret Santa present. There's no time now." Yixing feels like a terrible boyfriend. 

Sehun shrugs. "It's fine, hyung. Just make him a homemade gift. He'll love it, he's your boyfriend. Besides, you've already got him stuff to open tomorrow, you could just give him one of those."

Yixing thinks about it but shakes his head. Those presents are for Yifan's eyes only and he wants him to open this specifically tomorrow. He sighs, thinking hard. "Sehun-ah, what would you suggest?"

"Anything," Sehun replies. "It's Yifan. He'll love you if you get him a kitten-" Yifan is terribly afraid and allergic to cats- "or if you get him hot pink man-thongs to wear to work everyday. Which he would do, if you asked."

Yixing blushes at that and immediately rejects the idea. Suddenly, he thinks of it. The perfect last-minute gift for his adorable boyfriend.

 

By the time Yifan arrives at EXO Enterprises, the company party is already in full swing. 

He sees his boss, Junmyeon standing on a table, beer in hand, belting 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', and cringes. 

Jongdae, however, is standing below, looking up at Junmyeon like she's an angel. (Which she is, except when she's hungover.)

He sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun making out and practically dry humping in the corner of the room where it's darkest (the room is not that dark) and wants to stuff both of them in a box and ship them overseas to a place where he'll never have to see them again. Chanyeol is always loud and talks too much and his girlfriend is full of too much sass and takes pleasure in embarrassing Yifan any chance she can get. (But he loves them.)

"Yifan!" He turns as he's taking off his jacket. 

"Yixing," Yifan smiles at his boyfriend and leans forward for a peck. 

Yixing laughs against his lips and then pulls away. "Come on, come have some punch or something! The cookies Kyungsoo made are really good!"

Yifan grins as he's dragged to the snacks table by Yixing and then nearly chokes when a cookie is shoved in his mouth. He grimaces as he has to eat nearly the whole thing in one bite (because pulling the whole thing out is just nasty).

"Good isn't it?" Yixing stares up at him with bright eyes, like he hadn't even noticed Yifan had nearly choked.

Yifan nods, kisses his boyfriend, and shoves a cookie in Yixing's face.

 

The night wears on and it's finally time to exchange the gifts. Yifan takes out and gives his present for Minseok, which is a pair of tickets to his favorite band, and receives an envelope from Yixing. 

"You're my Secret Santa?" He asks. 

Yixing nods, looking a little shy and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, Fanfan, but I forgot to get you something for this but I didn't want to take a gift from under the tree and-" Yifan cuts him off with a kiss on the lips. 

"Don't worry about it," Yifan says, smiling because his boyfriend is so cute, who cares if he's forgetful?

Yixing blushes and motions him to open the envelope.

Inside is a little card saying 'Sorry Fanfan, I forgot your gift! But tonight, I'll do anything you'd like!' Yifan looks up. "Anything?"

Yixing nods. "As long as I'm not breaking the law or anything, of course, Fanfan."

Yifan grins.  _ Oh, then does he have some plans for tonight. _

 

After the party, the two head back to their apartment for a nice Christmas Eve evening together.

They walk in the front door, toe off their shoes, and Yixing heads to start a pot for tea while Yifan goes to pick out a movie to watch. 

"How about Bad Santa?" Yifan calls from the living room.

Yixing thinks.  _ Has he seen that movie before?  _ "Sure," he calls back, pouring the hot water into two mugs. (His has cute unicorns with scarves and Yifan's has a grumpy looking dragon with a Santa hat on.)

Yifan smirks as he puts the movie in and the previews start to play. It's a perfect movie to get the mood going. 

Yixing appears, carrying the two mugs of tea, and Yifan rushes to take one. He sits and pats the space next to him for Yixing, and holds him close when he sits down.

"What is this movie even about anyways?" Yixing asks as he sips his tea.

"Mmm, a very bad Santa," Yifan murmurs, moving his lips to Yixing's neck and kissing softly there. "So, Xing, you know how my present was getting anything I wanted?"

Yixing nods absently as he watches the beginnings of the movie. "Mmm."

"Well, I'm feeling kind of hungry." Yifan kisses Yixing's pulse point, hoping he'll get the message.

"Oh!" Yixing sets his tea town on the coffee table and jumps up. "You're hungry? You should've told me earlier, Yifan." He starts toward the kitchen. "Do you want some mac and cheese? Or maybe ramen? Or sesame chicken?"

Yifan nearly chokes for the second time that night. "No, no, I didn't mean hungry for that. Um, how about dessert first?" He grabs Yixing's wrist gently and leads him so he's straddling Yifan's waist.

"Dessert? Sure!" Yixing makes to stand up again. "We have ice cream and pie! With whipped cream! Want some?"

Yifan groans. "No, no. Nevermind, Xing, it's okay."

Yixing looks at his boyfriend, concerned. "Are you okay, Fanfan?"

Yifan nods and they settle down to keep watching the movie; Yifan sulks through half of it until he decides to try again. He pulls Yixing into his lap, said boy letting out a soft surprised yelp. Yifan rolls his hips up, hoping that Yixing will get the message this time. "I'm feeling kind of hard," he whispers in Yixing's ear. "Help me?"

Yixing smiles down at him and Yifan's heart clenches, because  _ fuck Yixing is so beautiful.  _

"Sure, Fanfan, anything for you!" And he leaps off Yifan's lap and the couch and pads to the bedroom.

And Yifan thinks,  _ Finally! _ And he gets up to follow when Yixing comes back, arms full of blankets and pillows from their bedroom.

"Um, Xing, what all this for? Is this going to happen on the floor?" Yifan thinks longingly of the bed 8 feet down the hall but if Yixing wants to try it this way, then he's willing to go with it. 

Yixing looks at him, confusion etched all over his face. "Is what going to happen on the floor? You said you were hard, so I got this to try to help make you more comfortable."

Yifan wants to cry because Zhang Yixing is the best thing that's ever happened to him and because Zhang Yixing can't take a hint.

He laughs and pulls Yixing close to him and kisses him with all he's got. "That's really not what I meant, Xing. But you're so wonderful."

Yixing looks at him, concerned once again. "Yifan, are you sure you're okay? I don't understand what's happening."

And so Yifan decides to just show what he wants and he pushes Yixing against the wall, rubbing up against him, rolling his hips against Yixing's.

Yixing lets out a little moan and he grabs at Yifan's shirt with one hand and the other buries itself in Yifan's blond hair. It clicks in his head. "Now I get it," he gasps, as Yifan's lips trail down his jaw. "You could have just told me this was what you wanted from me."

Yifan pulls away and looks embarrassed. "Well, I didn't want to say it straight like that. That would be rude."

Yixing giggles and pulls Yifan close and rolls their hips together,  _ hard.  _ "It's okay, Fanfan." 

Yifan can't hold back the long, low moan he lets out, and as Yixing leads him to the bedroom, Yifan feels very glad for Yixing's impromptu present.     
  



End file.
